


Fix a Heart

by thegirlfromvenus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlfromvenus/pseuds/thegirlfromvenus
Summary: Kırık bir kalbi düzeltme şansınız oldukça yüksektir. Peki ya o kalp size ait olduğunu bile hatırlamıyorsa?





	1. Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> **Soundtrack:** Obliviate - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
>  **İyi okumalar :) ******

**I.**

“HERMIONE, DİKKAT ET!” 

Kahverengi saçlı genç kadın, en yakın arkadaşının uyarısını duyuyor fakat yerinden kıpırdayamıyordu. Asalar, lanetler, yumruklar… Herkes var gücüyle savaşıyorken Hermione Granger karmaşanın tam ortasında durmuş, çok sevdiği okulunun yıkık duvarlarına ve çok sevdiği arkadaşlarının yaralı yüzlerine bakıyordu. Düzelebilecekler miydi? Eskisi gibi olabilecekler miydi? Gözlerinden bir damla yaş akarken kendi kendine mırıldandı. _Şimdi zamanı değil. Kendini toplamalısın._ Fakat bedenine söz geçiremiyordu. Hareket etmeye çalıştı, yapamadı. Asasını kaldırmaya çalıştı, yapamadı. Zamanının daraldığını biliyordu. Ölüm yiyenlerden biri şoka girdiğini fark edecekti. Ölüm yiyenlerden biri hiçbir şey yapmadan öylece durduğunu fark edecekti ve ölecekti. Gözyaşları görüşünü bulanıklaştırırken güçlü bir el sertçe kolundan çekti. “LANET OLSUN HERMIONE, NE YAPTIĞINI SANIYORSUN!”  
Genç kadın, tanıdık sesle rahatlarken iki saniye sonra bir yerlere sürüklendiğini hissetti. Ayaklarının hükmü onda değildi. İrili ufaklı birçok bedenin arasından kendilerine yol açmaya çalışırlarken sesler azalarak kesildi ve Hermione Granger hayatında ilk defa yediği tokadın etkisiyle yerinde zıpladı.  
“KENDİNE GELDİN Mİ? CEVAP VER GRANGER YOKSA YUMRUK ATACAĞIM!”  
Hermione bu sefer de onu omuzlarından tutup hayatı buna bağlıymışçasına silkeleyen ellerden kurtularak gözlerini karşısındaki gri gözlere dikti. “EVET, KENDİME GELDİM! BIRAK MALFOY!”  
Draco Malfoy, Hermione’yi değil, tuttuğu nefesini bırakırken genç kadının gözyaşlarını temizledi ve sıkıca yüzünü tuttu. “30 saniyemiz var, Granger. Oraya geri döneceğiz ve- 25,24- o güzel kıçını kaldırıp savaşacaksın. Kendin için değilse bile Potter salağı için savaşacaksın. 19-18- Beni anlıyor musun?”  
Hermione hızla başını salladı ve gözleri eski kararlılığına dönerken yüzünü tutan elleri kavradı. “Savaşacağım.”  
Draco gülümseyerek başparmağıyla genç kadının yanağını okşadı. “İşte benim kızım.”  
Hermione gözlerinin tekrar dolmasını engellemeye çalışırken fısıldadı. “Kaç saniyemiz kaldı?”  
Genç adamın gözleri koyulaştı. “Yeteri kadar var.”  
Kahverengiyle gri çarpışırken Draco kızın incecik belinden tutarak zayıf ama kıvrımlı vücudu kendi vücuduna yasladı ve dudaklarına yaklaşarak fısıldadı. “Hiçbir zaman unutmanı istemiyorum, Hermione. Ne olursa olsun, ne yaşanırsa yaşansın, benim olduğunu unutmayacaksın.”  
Dudakları birleşirken genç kadın titriyor, unutmasının imkânsız olduğunu düşünüyor, Draco’ya daha fazla sokulurken genç adam da boğazından çıkan hırıltıyla onu daha sert öpmeye başladı. İkisinin de ne savaş ne sonrasında olacaklar umurunda değil, hayatlarından çaldıkları 10 saniyeye tutunmuşlardı ve tanrı biliyor, zamanın durmasını istiyorlardı. 

“Bakın bakın, burada kimler varmış. Bir hain ve bir bulanık!” 

Draco, teyzesinin lanet olası sesiyle donup kalırken aniden ona doğru dönerek asasını çekti. “Bir adım daha atma, Bellatrix.” Hermione de asasını siyahlar içindeki kadına yöneltmişti. Bellatrix tiz bir kahkaha attıktan sonra gözleri sarı saçlı yeğenine döndü. “Ah Draco, sevgili yeğenimin aşkına engel olacağımı nasıl düşünürsün?” Cıkcıkladı. “Ben sadece size zamanınızın dolduğunu haber vermek istemiştim.”  
Hermione, kadının başından beri onları izlediğini fark ederken midesinin bulanmasına engel olamadı ve asasını salladı. “Expelliarmus!”  
Bellatrix hızlı bir manevrayla saldırıdan kurtulurken aynı büyüyle karşılık verdi ve Hermione’nin asası eline geçerken genç kıza gülümsedi. Bir yılan nasıl gülümserse, öyle zehir saçan bir gülümsemeydi. “Granger, Granger… Malfoy Malikânesi’ndeki karşılaşmamızı hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Ne zevkliydi ama!”  
“KAPA ÇENENİ!”  
Draco, teyzesine ardı ardına lanetler savurmaya başlarken Bellatrix hepsinden kaçmayı başarıyor, asasını öfkeyle yeğenine doğrulttu. “Bir bulanık için mi, Draco? Annen ve baban seninle gurur duyuyor olmalı!”  
Draco Malfoy’un çenesi bir an için seğirdi ve asasını kaldıramadan Bellatrix’in bir büyü mırıldandığını duydu. Genç adamın elleri sarmaşıklarla bağlanırken asası yere düştü, Bellatrix onunkini de eline alırken Hermione genç adamın yanına koşmuş, işe yarayacakmış gibi sarmaşıkları çözmeye çalışıyordu.  
Kadın sırıtarak çifte yaklaştı ve Draco’nun küfürlerini, tehditlerini duymazdan gelerek siyah gözlerini direkt olarak gri gözlere yöneltti. “Üzgünüm Draco, unutacak. Ve sen bununla yaşamak zorunda kalacaksın.”  
Draco, “Ne?” derken Hermione anlamış, korkarak başını iki yana sallamaya başladı. “Hayır. Hayır. Hayır...”  
“Bulanık sevgilinin gözlerine son kez bak, Draco. Bir daha bu gözlerde kendini göremeyeceksin.”  
Draco kaşlarını çatarak Bellatrix’e baktı ve anladığında “SAKIN, BELLATRİX! SAKIN BUNU YAPAYIM DEME!” diye bağırırken kadın başını yana eğerek asasını Hermione’ye uzattı.  
“Obliviate.”  
Hermione Granger’ın her zaman parıldayan gözleri Draco’nun hiç görmediği kadar donuklaşırken siyah saçlı kadın bir çocuk gibi zıplamaya başladı. “Sıfır, sıfır, sıfıııııır!”  


**II.**

“Burası sana bir şeyler hatırlatıyor mu, Herm?”  
Harry, Ron’un kafasına bir tane çakarken genç kadın üzgünce başını iki yana salladı. Bu devasa okulu nasıl hatırlamıyordu bilmiyordu fakat bir daha unutmayacağından emindi. Yanındaki arkadaşlarının neşesine bakılırsa okul onlar için önemliydi. Adı neydi? Hogwarts mı? Söylediklerine göre oldukça güçlü bir cadıydı, Harry ve Ron en yakın arkadaşlarıydı ve Hogwarts Savaşı’nı kazanmışlardı. Harry, Voldemort’u yenmişti. Ama kendisinin savaş sırasında Bellatrix tarafından hafızası silinmişti. Bu durumdan bilgisi olmayan Ron’un annesi ise Bellatrix’i öldürmüş ve asasını kırmıştı. Yani, hafızasının geri gelmesi imkânsızdı. Tanrım, ne entrika ama! Ah, bir de Draco Malfoy vardı. Ron’un söylediğine göre pisliğin tekiydi, Harry ise sevgili olduklarını iddia ediyordu. Malfoy’un ailesi kötü taraftaydı, kendisi ise Yoldaşlık için çalışan bir ajandı. Yani, iyiydi. Ondan beklenmeyecek şekilde. Her neyse, bir sene boyunca onu görmeye gelmeyen birinin sevgilisi olması pek inandırıcı değildi. O yüzden Hermione, Ron’un ‘pisliğin teki’ yorumuna katılmayı tercih ediyordu.  
Ailesiyse… Genç kadın ilk defa ailesi anlatıldığında acı çektiğini hissetmişti. Söylediklerine göre savaştan önce Hermione de onlara hafıza büyüsü yapmış ve başka bir ülkeye yollamıştı. Harry ve Ron ne kadar ısrar etse de onları bulup hafızalarını yerine getirmeyi reddetmişti. Zaten hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorlarken bir de kendilerini hatırlamayan bir kıza ihtiyaçları yoktu. Böylesi çok daha mantıklıydı. Değil mi? 

“Hadi, bir şeyler yiyelim!”  
Büyük Salon’daki masalarına yerleşirlerken Hermione, Ron’un el çırpmasıyla güldü. Genç kadın, kızıl saçlı genç adamın yanına, Harry de karşılarına geçerken ikisinin bakışmalarını yakalamıştı. “Eskiden de böyle mi otururduk?”  
Harry ve Ron aynı anda evet diyip sırıtırken genç kadın da gülümsedi. Hatırlamasa da neden onlarla çok yakın arkadaş olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Masa yavaşça dolmaya başladı ve hatırlamadığı diğer arkadaşları -ki hepsi onu Kovuk’ta kaldığı süre boyunca ziyaret etmeyi ihmal etmemişti- yanlarına yerleşirken Hermione mutlu olduğunu hissetti. Hafızanın canı cehenneme. Bir sürü arkadaşı vardı ve bir büyücüydü! 

Profesör McGonagall, Hogwarts’ın yeni müdürü, kürsüsüne geçip boğazını temizleyince bütün binaların öğrencileri yemek yemeyi bırakarak dikkat kesildi.  
“Sevgili öğrencilerim, Hogwarts’a tekrar hoş geldiniz! Okulumuz da bizler de zor zamanlardan geçtik. Hepinizin gözlerine baktığımda pervasız çocuklar yerine canları pahasına savaşmış büyücüler görüyorum. Savaş sırasında kaybettiklerimizi onurlandıran, güçlü büyücüler. Sizinle gurur duyduğumu bilmelisiniz. Tabii bu, dersleri asacağınız anlamına gelmiyor.” Herkes gülüştü. “Pekâlâ, sizi daha fazla sıkmayacağım. Birinci sınıflar, şapka seremonisi için lütfen sıra olun. Ders programınız ve kurallar ortak salonlarınızdaki panolara asıldı. Hepinize güzel ve başarılı bir yıl diliyorum!”  
Büyük Salon’da alkış tufanı koparken Hermione Granger arkadaşlarının mezun olmaktan çok birlikte olabilmek için Hogwarts’a geri döndüklerini biliyor, onların coşkusuna katılmadan edemezken gözleri Slytherin masasına kaydı ve onu izleyen bir çift gri gözle karşılaşırken yakışıklı çocuğun bakışlarının yoğunluğuyla irkildi.  
“Şu kim?”  
Ron, genç kadının gösterdiği kişiye baktıktan sonra yemeğini yemeye devam ederken mırıldandı. “Hiç kimse.”  
Ginny Weasley, abisinin yüzüne bir tavuk butu fırlattıktan sonra Hermione’ye dönerek anlayışlı bir sesle, “Malfoy...” dedi, “Draco Malfoy.”  
“Sevgilim olacak herif mi? Vay be!”  
Harry, içmekte olduğu suyunu püskürtüp gülerken Ron bağırdı. “Seni bir senedir arayıp sormayan herif! Hem burada ne işi var ki?”  
Ginny gözlerini devirdi. “Savaş çıktığında Draco da son sınıftı Ronald, mezun olabilmek için dönmüş olabilir mi acaba?”  
“BANA RONALD DEME! BEN SENİN ABİNİM!”  
Hermione de dayanamayıp kahkahalarla gülmeye başlarken Harry’nin yorumuyla sesi kesildi. “Mezun olmak umurunda falan değil. Hermione için döndü.”  
“Benim için daha önce de dönebilirdi, Harry.”  
Harry, en yakın arkadaşının güzel yüzüne şefkatle baktı. “Sen hatırlamazken o her şeyi hatırlıyor, Hermione. Onun gözleri önünde hafızanı kaybettin. Bunu izlemek zorunda kaldı. Acı çekiyor.”  
“Acı çekmesi benim için bir şey ifade etmiyor. Sadece mantıklı düşünüyorum, hiçbir şey hissetmiyorum.”  
Harry burukça gülümsedi. “Ben de bundan bahsediyorum.”  
Hermione bir kez daha Slytherin masasına baktı fakat çocuğu yerinde göremezken iç çekerek önündeki tabakla oynamaya başladı. Söylediği gibi hiçbir şey hissetmiyorsa neden ona karşı bu denli önyargılı ve sinirliydi? Sanırım bazı şeyler hiç değişmiyordu.

**III.**

_“Sence tüm bunlar bittiğinde eskisi gibi olabilecek miyiz Draco?”_  
Genç adam sevgilisinin başını öptü. “Eskisinden daha iyi olacağız, Hermione.”  
Hermione, Draco’nun omzuna yasladığı başını kaldırarak gri gözlerine baktı. “Nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirsin? Ya birimize bir şey olursa? Ya ölürsek? Ya Harry ölürse?”  
Draco genç kadına sıkıca sarılarak mırıldandı. “Ölemez. Ölürse onu ben öldürürüm.”  
“Gerçekten çok mantıklı Malfoy.”  
Genç adam kahkaha atarak Hermione’ye baktı. “Siz Gryffindorların aptalca bir umuda sahip olması gerekmiyor mu? Karalar bağlaması gereken benim!”  
Hermione, “Bak işte, aptalca olduğunu kendin söyledin,” derken Draco genç kadının yüzünü kavradı. “Ne olursa olsun içindeki o aptalca umudu kaybetmeyeceksin, anladın mı Granger? O umuda tutunacaksın. Tutunacağız.”  
Hermione Granger başını sallarken Draco tatmin olmamış, sordu. “Söz mü?”  
“Sen eskisinden daha iyi olacağımıza söz veriyor musun?”  
Genç adam bu zamana kadar tutamayacağı sözler vermemişken karşısındaki genç kadın onun da umut etmesini sağlıyor, sıcacık kahverengi gözlerine baktığında daha iyi bir dünyanın mümkün olduğunu biliyorken fısıldadı. “Söz veriyorum.”  
Hermione bir anda ışıldayarak, “Ben de söz veriyorum,” derken Draco için bu görüntü her şeye değer, genç kadının boynuna sokuldu. “O zaman bunu mühürlememiz gerek.”  
“Nasıl mühürleyecekmişiz?”  
“Bir öpücükle tabii ki Granger.”  
Hermione kalbinin hızlanmasına engel olamazken mırıldandı. “Sen asla bir öpücükle kalmazsın Malfoy.”  
Draco genç kadının boynunu ve çenesini öperek dudaklarına ilerlerken Hermione beklentiyle nefes nefese kaldı. İkisinin dudakları yavaşça birbirine değerken Draco onu öpmeden bir saniye önce fısıldadı. “Daha fazlasını istememi sağlıyorsun, Hermione.”

Elleri lavabonun iki yanını kavramış, aynadaki yansımasına bakan genç adam gözlerinin dolmasıyla dişlerini sıktı. Baş edemiyordu. Hatıralarla baş edemiyordu. Her şeyi saniye saniye hatırlarken sevdiği kadının, onu seven kadının hiçbir şey hatırlamamasıyla baş edemiyordu. Ona bir hiçmiş gibi bakmasıyla baş edemiyordu. Genç adam göz göze geldiklerinde belki hatırlar diye düşünmüştü, belki birden hafızası yerine gelir! Draco kendisine bakarak kahkahalara boğuldu. “TANRIM, SEN DELİRMİŞSİN DRACO MALFOY!” Kahkahaları yerini histerik hıçkırıklara bırakırken paramparça olduğu düşündü. Yumruğunu aynaya geçirdi ve ayna yedi parçaya bölünürken elinin acısını umursamayarak solgun ve bölünmüş siluetini izledi. Paramparça.


	2. Chapter 2

I.

"Draco? Sabahın 5'inde burada ne işin var?"

Slytherin Ortak Salonu'nda şu ana kadar tek başına oturan genç adam gözlerini devirdi. "Senin sabahın 5'inde burada ne işin var Pans?"   
Siyah saçlarını dalgalandırmış genç kadın omzunu silkerek Draco'nun yanına oturdu. "Uyuyamadım. Sanırım onca şeyden sonra bile okulun ilk günü beni geriyor." 

Draco hafifçe gülerken mırıldandı. "Slytherin Prensesi pazartesi sendromu yaşıyor. Çok tatlı."   
Pansy yumruğunu genç adamın omzuna geçirdi. "İyi tarafından kalktığını görmek ne güzel!"

Gözlerini şu dakikaya kadar duvardan ayırmayan genç adam sonunda en yakın arkadaşına bakarak, "Üzgünüm, Pans. Sadece... okulun ilk günü beni de geriyor sanırım." dedi. Genç kadın bunun doğru olmadığını biliyordu.   
"Konuşmak ister misin? Biliyorum, pek yardımı dokunmuyor ama-"  
Draco gülümseyerek genç kadının elini tuttu. "Sen olmasaydın o zamanları atlatamazdım Pansy, inan bana. Ama artık konuşacak bir şey kalmadı. Savaş bitti, ailelerimiz hak ettikleri yerde, biz de mezun olmak için buradayız."   
"Ya Hermione?"  
Genç adam sinirlenerek ayağa kalktı. "Hermione hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor ve hatırlamayacak, Pansy. Hafızasını geri getirmenin imkanı yok! Her kitabı, her büyüyü, her iksiri araştırdık. Yapacağımız bir şey kalmadı."   
Genç kadının gözleri öfkeyle parlarken hışımla ayağa kalktı. "BUNU NASIL SÖYLERSİN?! HEPİMİZ SİZE DESTEK ÇIKTIK! TANRI AŞKINA BEN BİLE TARAF DEĞİŞTİRDİM, DRACO! PES Mİ EDİYORSUN YANİ? BU MU?!"   
Draco'nun gri gözleri buza dönerken mırıldandı. "Talep etmediğim şeyleri yaptığınız için özür dilemeyeceğim. Artık taraf değiştirecek bir savaş yok. Artık destek çıkacak bir aşk yok. Bitti, Pansy."   
Pansy hayal kırıklığıyla başını iki yana sallarken, "Onunla yeniden tanışabilirdin, biliyorsun değil mi?"dedi, "Onun yanında olabilirdin. Onun tekrar sana aşık olmasını sağlayabilirdin." 

Draco, genç kadının haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Defalarca Hermione'nin yanına gitmek istemişti. Defalarca ona her şeyi anlatmak istemişti. Her seferindeyse Hermione'nin donuk bakışlarını görmekten korktuğu için vazgeçmişti. Korkuyordu. Lanet olası Draco Malfoy korkuyordu ve Pansy'nin bilmediği şey buydu. 

"Sen ne ara bu kadar Granger sevdalısı oldun Pans?"  
Genç kadın en yakın arkadaşına şöyle bir baktıktan sonra hiçbir şey söylemeyerek ortak salondan çıktı. 

II.

"Günaydın, Hermione."

"Günaydın, Herm."

"Günaydın, Hermione." 

Hermione Granger, hatırlamadığı gülen yüzlere günaydın derken solundaki Harry'ye fısıldadı. "Eskiden nasıldım bilmiyorum ama ilgi odağı olmak pek bana göre değil."   
Harry Potter, sınıflarına doğru yürürlerken kolunu genç kadının omzuna attı. "Sadece seni gördükleri için mutlular, Herm. Biliyorsun Bellatrix seni öldürebilirdi."  
Genç kadın başını sallayarak arkadaşına haklı olduğunu söyledi ve ekledi. "Onun yerine hafızamı silmenin daha büyük bir ceza olduğunu düşündü. Herkes Bellatrix'in deli olduğunu söylüyor ama bence mantıklı kadınmış."   
Bunu duyan Ron öksürmeye başlayınca Harry gülerek genç kadını sınıfa yöneltti. "Ron boğulmadan önce sınıfa girsek iyi olur." 

İlk dersleri Biçim Değiştirme'ydi ve dersi Slytherin ile birlikte alıyorlardı. Hermione sınıfa girer girmez Draco'yu fark etmişti. Genç adam gözünü kırpmadan ona bakıyordu. Hermione, Draco'nun çaprazındaki sıraya geçerken ilk defa ipek gibi sesini duydu.   
"Hafıza kaybından sonra da okulun en ineği olabilecek misin merak ediyorum, Granger."   
Herkes şok olarak ikisine bakarken Ron elini yumruk yapmış, Harry kızıl saçlı adamı tutmaya çalışıyordu ki Hermione hışımla genç adama döndü. "Ne dedin sen?"  
Draco kahkaha attı. "Sağır da olmuş belli. DİYORUM Kİ ALTI SENEYİ BİR SENEYE SIĞDIRAMAYACAĞINA GÖRE-"  
Hermione gülerek Draco'nun sözünü kesti. "Ah ama aynen öyle yaptım, Malfoy. Okula başlamadan önce tüm büyüleri, tüm iksirleri, tüm sihir tarihini yeniden öğrendim. Bir senem bununla geçti: Kaybettiklerimi kazanarak. Ya sen ne yaptın?"  
Draco bir an karşısında eski Hermione'yi görürken donakaldı. Öfkeyle parlayan kahverengi gözlerde kendini aramasına engel olamazken genç kadın kaşını kaldırarak devam etti. "Hiçbir şey yapmadın, değil mi?"   
Draco bir anlık tereddütten sonra zehir gibi bir sesle cevap verdi. "Hakkımda tahmin yapabilecek kadar beni tanıdığını sana düşündürten nedir Granger, duydukların mı?"   
Genç kadın hafifçe gülümsedi. "Aksine, duymadıklarım."   
Draco yutkunarak önüne dönerken Profesör Mcgonagall sınıfa girdi ve dersi anlatmaya başladı. Ders sonunda akşam başkan seçimlerinin olduğunu hatırlatarak sınıftan ayrılırken Harry bir anda sırasına konan kağıtla etrafına baktı ve kısacık bir saniye Pansy ile göz göze geldiğinde kağıdı açtı.

Konuşmalıyız Potter. Bu akşam 8'de, sahada.

ııı. 

 

Adaylar dışında herkes başkanlık seçimi için oy kullanıyorken o adaylardan ikisi, Harry ve Pansy, farklı noktalardan Quidditch sahasına giriş yapıp birbirlerine yaklaştıklarında genç adam sırıtarak karşısındaki ince siluete baktı. "Artık düşman olmadığımıza göre gizli saklı buluşmak istemenin nedeni nedir, Parkinson?"   
Pansy kaşını kaldırdı. "Belki seninle görülmekten utanıyorumdur Potter?"   
"Savaş kahramanı olan benden mi? Hadi ama sen gösterişi seversin, Pansy."   
Genç kadın başını iki yana sallayarak güldü. "Sonunda sahte mütevazılığını üstünden atabilmene sevindim, Yüce Potter."  
Harry ellerini kaldırarak teslim olmuş gibi yaptı ve sahadaki banklardan birine oturarak sordu. "Draco ve Herm'le ilgili konuşmak istediğini varsayıyorum?" 

Pansy de başını sallayarak genç adamın yanına oturdu ve usulca konuşmaya başladı.

"Draco'nun sınıftaki davranışı hoş değildi." 

"Onun yerine özür dilemeye mi geldin?"

Pansy gözlerini devirerek devam etti. "Sabah tartıştık. Onu Granger'la konuşmaya ikna etmeye çalışacaktım ki öyle şeyler söyledi ki... Pes etmiş, Potter. Sonra sınıfta laf attı ve birden aklıma çok çok yanlış bir düşünce geldi. "  
Harry meraklanarak kendi yeşillerini genç kadının yeşillerine dikti. "Ne geldi Parkinson?"  
"Draco, Hermione'nin ondan tekrar nefret etmesini istiyor."  
Genç adam 'tipik malfoy' diye mırıldandıktan sonra, "5 sene nefret ettikten sonra da tekrar aşık olacağını mı umuyor?" diyerek iğneleyici bir şekilde güldü.  
Pansy başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır, öyle bir şey değil. Sanırım bir daha acı çekmelerini engellemek için bunu yapıyor." 

Harry içini çekti. "Bak, Pansy... Seninle defalarca mektuplaştık. Sürekli hafızasını geri getirmek için araştırmalar yaptığınızı biliyorum, bizim yaptığımız araştırmalardan da haberdarsın. Fakat bu sürede Herm'le tekrar arkadaş olduk, kendisi hakkında anlatılacak ne varsa anlattık. Draco'dan da bahsettik. Draco ise bir kere olsun onu görmeye gelmedi."   
"O da kolay şeyler yaşamadı, Potter. Halini görmen lazımdı, delirmiş gibiydi." 

"Anlıyorum ama Draco kendinden nefret ettirmeyi seçtiyse bizim bu konuda yapabileceğimiz bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum."   
Genç kadın sıkıntıyla iç çekerken kafasında binbir tane tilki dönüyor, ne yapabileceklerini düşünüyorken ikisinin de kucağına Hogwarts damgalı iki zarf düştü ve Harry, seçimlerin belli olduğunu mırıldanırken aynı anda kağıtları açtılar.

 

Öğrenci Başkanları:   
Harry Potter (Gryffindor) & Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin) 

Harry, sırıtarak genç kadına baktı. "Aday olduğunu bilmiyordum, Parkinson. Tebrikler."   
Genç kadın da sırıtarak karşılık verdi. "Kazanacağını hiç tahmin etmezdim, Potter. Tebrikler."   
"Herm ve Malfoy aday olsaydı kazanma ihtimalimizin sıfır olacağını düşünürsek-"  
O anda Pansy'nin aklına bir fikir gelirken heyecanla genç adamın sözünü kesti.

"NE YAPACAĞIMIZI BULDUM POTTER! BİR BALO DÜZENLEYECEĞİZ. OKULA DÖNÜŞ BALOSU FALAN FİLAN VE GRYFFINDORLA SLYTHERİNİ EŞLEŞTİRECEĞİZ!"   
Harry gülerek, "Gerçekten mi Pansy? Bundan daha klişe bir şey bulamaz mıydın?" dedi.

Pansy zarfını cebine koyarak uzaklaşmadan önce zümrüt yeşili gözlere baktı.  
"Klişeler her zaman işe yarar, Potter."


End file.
